True Darkness A Dissidia Story
by AliasAlibi
Summary: This is the story of Alias, an Umbra Witch, and Harrow, a warrior of the church. This will tell of their adventures and encounters with the warriors of Cosmos and Chaos.


Before we begin: This is a fiction, I don't own any part of Final Fantasy, or Anything else other than my own character(s). This is a Dissidia style fiction, however it takes place in more than just the strange broken world, it takes place in many of them. I also used some things from Bayonetta, I won't say what because of spoilers but know that I don't own any of that either.

Their heads were bowed in prayer, the priests, in their 'holy' robes, a bunch of little idiots in his opinion. "They think those prayers and robe will get them into Paradiso, all it will get them is a place in the 'holy' army, which is also a place on my hit list." The young man said. He sat in the back row, unseen by the people in the windowless cathedral; it reminded him more of a gothic prison. He was in Purgatorio, the middle ground, just on the edge of the human world, it was the only place he could hide from the witch trials, and still eat and live like a human.

He was only 17 he was tall thin, pale, and dressed in black, the torso of his shirt was tight, but the sleeves billowed out, giving it the appearance of wizard like robes, accept for the fact he wore slim-cut black jeans and tight black almost knee high leather boots. Then there was his amulet, a silver crescent moon with a large bright amethyst in the hook of the moon.

A light appeared, hovering near the statue of the goddess the church worshipped, Alias brushed some of his light brown hair out of his bright violet eyes to see what it was, maybe the priest had summoned something without his knowing?

The light turned into a beautiful blonde woman, dressed in shimmering white cloth. "Light has been shattered…" She spoke; her voice was soft, and almost frail. All of the priests, assumed she was addressing them, even Balder, that sick work of twisted 'light', but Alias knew better, she was addressing him, he could feel her light speaking to him. "You have found a part of that light, and now it is time to reunite it with the rest… Please, hurry, my other warriors are searching for their pieces of the light, the crystals… Please don't let the universe fall into darkness…"

She then vanished. There was murmuring amongst the priests, but then Balder clapped his hand, silencing the crowd. "It is apparent to me that the goddess is asking for our help, and I believe you all know what she meant, and who we should send, correct?" Balder said.

Speaking of him, if you're wondering what he looks like; picture the crypt keeper in white robes of fur, with a dead peacock hung over his shoulders, like a woman wears a fox pelt. His skin is pale and looks like corpse flesh, slightly blue, his eyes area strange grey color and his hair is peppered white. His voice is like an over dramatic opera singer, even when he talks.

The priests were all silent, not knowing what balder spoke of. Balder sighed. "I mean Harrow of course! He is our one blessed child, more pure than even myself, he must be the light the goddess spoke of! Harrow, come forth!" Balder called.

Then a boy with long straight blond hair, bright teal eyes, and soft pale skin. He wore a white robe, which opened at the waist for free movement, a sword at his side, and a cross with a bright blue gem in it."Yes father?" Said Harrow, Balder wasn't his father, but he had to call him that.

"The Goddess has called for your aid, and the eye-" Harrow touched the gem in his cross. "Now, go to her." Balder said, Harrow nodded, and opened a glowing gold portal and stepped through, and

vanished.

Alias rolled his eyes at this whole thing, and opened one of his own violet portals and stepped through.

"I'm sorry…" Cosmos said. "But you are not one of my warriors, and that…" She said pointing to the sapphire in the cross "Is not one of my crystals… I'm sorry, but you should return to your world."

"But I want to help, if this isn't the crystal, I'll find the one that is." Harrow said."You are a warrior of darkness, cloaked in light…" Cosmos said to Harrow.

"But-"

Harrow got no further, as he was cut off. "Enough. Cosmos has told you that you are not a warrior, if you persist with this argument I will be forced to tell you in my own way." The Warrior of Light said.

The Warrior of Light, no he was something, Silver hair, which was long enough to be seen from under his horned helm, which had no face guard, so his blue eyes were shining bright, his armor was strong, and made just for him, he looked dashing.

"Warrior…" Cosmos said making the man pause, she then turned to Harrow. "If you wish to be a warrior of mine, you must denounce the darkness… and then return to me." She said softly.

"What darkness?" Asked Harrow.

"The darkness within you." Cosmos and The Warrior said in unison.

"There is no Darkness within me, I am a pure soul." Harrow said, getting defensive.

"You must delve past the layers of light that have been placed around it, and around your eyes, and extinguish the darkness that pollutes you." Cosmos said in her calm soothing voice.

"But, what are you talking about, you must be wrong-."

"Shut your mouth!" The warrior said and drew his blade.

"Warrior!" Cosmos said sharply "Stop, there is no need for violence…" The warrior slowly stepped back and sheathed his blade. Cosmos the turned to Harrow "Find the counterpart to your stone, and all your questions will be answered, and remember, keep an open mind."

Harrow looked like he didn't believe Cosmos, but nodded and walked away.

Alias walked, his boots making slight splashing sounds in the water, heading towards the shimmering light, which he soon saw was Cosmos. As he approached her a man jumped his way, his blade drawn.

"Halt! One as dark as yourself, walking directly into the realm of Cosmos? You have some nerve!" The Warrior shouted, and then charged at Alias.

Alias sighed and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes, and summoned up six energy balls and sent them flying at the warrior, each was like a punch from a skilled fighter, and the final one sent him flying. But that didn't affect the warrior at all, he was back up in a blink, but as he ran, the goddess stepped in front of him.

"Stop, he is one of my warriors as well." Cosmos said, and the warrior calm instantly.

"But, Cosmos, He-"

"He is one of my warriors, his heart is that of half light and half darkness, though he is shrouded in darkness, he fights for the just, and right reason." Cosmos said.

The warrior looked at her, then at the new boy, and sheathed his blade. "Very well, you do know best…"

"Now, what is all this about?" Alias said looking at Cosmos. "Why did you call me here?"

"You were summoned here to help bring the crystals together and stop Chaos."

"Is that all? Well… I suppose I am opposed to chaos, I'm far too free spirited to allow utter discord to reign." Alias said with a smirk.

"You should seek out your enemy, since you have a crystal, lessening Chaos' numbers would give us some advantage."

"Enemy?" Alias asked confused.

"Seek out your opposite, and extinguish his darkness." She said.

Alias nodded. "Alright, I'm on it." He said and then turned and leapt into the air, turning into a black panther, and running faster than the wind, to seek out his opposite.

"Cosmos…" The Warrior said "Why didn't you just tell him to seek out the other who came here?"

"He does not know his enemy, or his friends are yet, he must seek out his opposite, and learn what exactly his opposite truly is, then, he must learn how to extinguish the darkness within him…"

Cosmos and The Warrior watched as Alias disappeared into the distance.


End file.
